Bloody Feathers
by Satoko-kun
Summary: Yet another Naruto High School fic, SasuGaa, GaaSasu, Yaoi, smex and angst all in one. Gaara is starting out in a new town, and a new school. *sucks so bad a summery's*


The blaring of the ever annoying, beeping of an alarm clock shook Gaara from his sleep. "Damn it…" the redhead muttered, reaching a hand out of the warmth of his sheets to turn off the source of the head splitting beeping. Gaara forced his body to sit up, pulling the covers around him, in an effort to stay warm. Gaara muttered several inaudible curses due to the fact that this was the first time in weeks he had been able to sleep at all, only to be awoken by the dammed alarm. Gaara stayed within the warmth of the covers, until he looked at the clock and realized that he had to get up. His bare feet hit the cold wooden floor and his first instinct was to get back into his cocoon of warmth, but somehow he finally got out of bed and walked over to his closet and yanked the door open, still not awake enough to make precise motions, he sleepily reached into the depths of his closet and grabbed whatever he touched. Gaara changed his boxers, and what he ended up pulling out of the closet was a fishnet top, loose red T-shirt and black jeans, along with his ever prominent converse, which were black of course. Now partly awake, the redhead wandered into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, eyes that were constantly rimmed with black due to his lack of sleep, and his red hair, spiked up in random places. Gaara didn't bother to do anything to his appearance, he just shook his head and the hair seemed to settle down into slightly less random spikes and bangs that fell over his eyes when he wanted them too. The redhead finally left his room, and wandered into the kitchen.

His older brother Kankuro looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and his older sister Temari looked up from the pan that she was frying eggs in. They both nodded in acknowledgement, but both knew better than to bug Gaara in the morning. Temari walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee which Gaara took, with a grunt of thanks and immediately started to drink. After he finished the hot, caffeine packed drink; he looked up, the rings around his eyes slightly lighter and his eyes fully awake. "Thanks Temari" he glanced at the clock and his black ringed eyes widened, "shit" he cried. He had exactly 1 minute to get down the block to catch the bus, he grabbed his messenger bag, and the sudden weight slowed him down, he opened his front door and sprinted towards the stop, his bag banging painfully against his leg.

He reached the stop as the bus pulled up, he cursed in his mind as he stepped onto the bus, showing his pass to the driver, the other students snickering. As it subsided students finally had the time to stop and stare at his appearance, he ignored them, but glanced around for an open seat, there seemed to be none, since his stop was the second to last on the route, and any open seats seemed to be taken by students bags; and of course no one offered. Gaara wandered father back on the bus, he finally found a seat next to a girl with short reddish hair, who was sitting alone towards the back. He sat down next to her without a word, but the two exchanged glances. Halfway through the ride to the school, the girl exhaled and turned to Gaara, "who are you? I haven't seen you before." Gaara's eyes shifted in her direction, his eyes ice cold, but she didn't even flinch, he gave up and turned to her, "Sabuku, Sabuku Gaara". She nodded, "Ashworth, Ashworth Satoko" she replied mimicking him slightly, he sighed exasperated, but didn't protest. Satoko smirked slightly before she spoke again, "you're a freshman right?" All she got was a nod in response, "I am too, so I'll be seeing you around a lot I'm sure." Gaara felt himself groan slightly out of habit, and Satoko smirked, "come on, I'm not that bad" she said in a teasing voice. Gaara just snorted, and turned to look out the window.

The bus reached its last stop, and the doors opened with a screech, and Gaara found himself looking up and a raven haired boy stepped onto the bus, his hair spiking into the air on the back and bangs that hung at the sides of his face. He was dressed in black and blue, black jeans along with tight black long sleeves, covered by a blue shirt. Gaara couldn't help but stare, his pale cheeks tinted a light pink, and this boy was making his heart beat within his chest at three times its normal speed. Satoko glanced over at Gaara smirking slightly, the boy walked towards Gaara and with each step; the redhead's heartbeats grew faster. The raven haired male half smiled in his general direction, but before Gaara had time to react, he spoke, his voice sending shivers up Gaara's spine. "Satoko, I haven't seen you in a while" he leaned around Gaara and gave her an awkward hug, Gaara felt his heart fall, he didn't even notice him, he was interested in Satoko. Satoko returned the hug and then the raven sat across the aisle from herself and Gaara. Satoko leaned over to Gaara and whispered in his ear, "if your wondering, one, that's Uchiha Sasuke, he's a freshman like us, and two, we aren't together". Gaara felt his cheeks grow slightly red, as he whispered back, "Like I would care." Satoko smiled a little, "mhm, of course". She turned towards Sasuke, "hey, Sasuke-san", Sasuke turned towards her, "I told you, you can drop the san, anyway, what?" Gaara felt himself being turned towards Sasuke, "Meet Gaara, he's new to town and he's in our grade." Sasuke nodded, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke". Satoko cleared her throat quietly, causing a sigh from Sasuke. "Fine, fine Sato" he murmured, he looked at Gaara and smiled a bit again causing Gaara to melt around the edges again, "welcome to town, good to meet you."


End file.
